U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,842 describes an electrolytic process for the production of alkali metal borohydrides wherein borate ions are reduced to borohydride ions. In particular, the process utilizes an electrolytic cell having a cationic-selective membrane separating the anode and cathode compartments, and the reduction of borate ions to borohydride ions occurs in the cathode compartment to produce alkali metal borohydride solution from which the borohydride material may be separated. The borate ions utilized in the catholyte solutions of the process are derived from alkali metal metaborate, alkali metal tetraborate, borax, and boric acid. The anolyte solution utilized in the anolyte compartment comprises an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide, alkali metal chloride, alkali metal sulfate or alkali metal carbonate.